


Meiba

by karanguni



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Drabbles, Sengoku Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanguni/pseuds/karanguni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「名馬を買うと、実際の戦闘のときにその名馬を惜しんで戦機を逃がすことになりますから、これがいいのです」</p><p>If I bought a famous horse, there may come a battle when I let slip military strategies in defence of the horse. This sickly one will do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meiba

**Author's Note:**

> 「名馬を買うと、実際の戦闘のときにその名馬を惜しんで戦機を逃がすことになりますから、これがいいのです」 Meiba wo kau to jissai no sentou no toki ni sono meiba wo oshinde senki wo nigasu koto ni narimasu kara; kore ga ii no desu. [If I bought a famous horse, there may come a battle when I let slip military strategies - in defence of the horse. This [sickly] one will do.]
> 
> **Cast List**
> 
> Hashiba Hideyoshi - general under command of Oda Nobunaga; he eventually comes to rule Japan  
> Oda Nobunaga - the guy en-route to (almost) conquering all of Japan  
> Takenaka Shigeharu - Hanbei's real name; a ridiculously young &amp; TB'd general under Hideyoshi
> 
> P.S: All fail!translations are my own; believe at your own risk.

When Hashiba Hideyoshi, erstwhile general in Lord Oda Nobunaga's army and - accordingly - one of few men who had the power to reshape the land, came up to Takenaka Shigeharu's side, it was to put one rough palm on the neck of Shigeharu's warhorse and comment, 'This one here's a rather pathetic looking one, isn't he?'

They were a little way away from the stables. It was a sunny day, good for riding, and Shigeharu had just returned from a leisurely trip out. He patted his horse's flank and gave the reins to Hideyoshi.

The horse was not by any means underfed or maltreated, but its coat lacked some lustre and its spirit seemed only moderately resolute. Sickly, perhaps, like a child that spent too little time in the sun. 'Well, my lord,' Shigeharu said mildly as Hideyoshi led them back to the stables. 'Maybe it just takes after its master.'

Shigeharu coughed, though whether or not it was because of his illness or his sense of humour, Hideyoshi couldn't begin to guess. There was no winning some battles. He simply continued to inspect the animal, saying to his strategist, 'I'm just saying that an old horse like this one doesn't befit a man of your stature. You've had this one since it carried you up that mountain, haven't you?'

'Yes,' Shigeharu said. 'There's some value in valueless things, my lord.'

'If you don't want to spend money on a better bred animal, I'll give one to you.'

'If I did spend money on a better bred animal,' Shigeharu said as Hideyoshi put his horse into its stall. 'Every time we went to war, I'd spend time putting the considerations of my horse before the usefulness of a potentially dangerous strategy. That would be as inappropriate as a lord and master holding back for the sake of a retainer, wouldn't it, my lord?' He laid his hand on the wide bridge of his withered horse's nose. 'This one does fine. It's not so old. Perhaps a little rough on the corners,' Shigeharu coughed again, 'and perhaps a little less serviceable than a grand battle breed -'

'Enough!' Hideyoshi said, and reached for a bucket to give Shigeharu's horse some feed.


End file.
